


blow me (one last kiss)

by frigginadorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, i love this ship oh man, incomplete oops, steve's booty of justice, super short, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigginadorable/pseuds/frigginadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he’s not sure how they ended up here but he can’t find a reason to care, especially not with those lips trailing lower and lower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow me (one last kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly bad with titles forgive me

he’s not sure how they ended up here but he can’t find a reason to care, especially not with those lips trailing lower and _lower_. 

"oh, bucky,  _please_.” his voice wavers, nearly cracking as he looks down with a hooded gaze, watching the assassin unzip his jeans with his teeth. 

 _steve’s pretty sure that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen_. 

"you always were impatient." bucky hums, taking his time as he slips steve’s jeans off. steve cant find it in him to laugh because he’s so turned on that it hurts to think of anything other than fucking the smug grin off of his lovers face. 

best part is, he knows bucky can handle it. 

"yeah, yeah." he mumbles, hands finding their way to bucky’s untrimmed raven hair. steve closes his eyes and runs his fingers through bucky’s hair, subtly pulling him closer. 

steve can hear bucky chuckle softly before he can feel the ac blowing on his bare ass. he’d laugh if he wasn’t so painfully hard right now. his grip tightens on bucky’s hair as bucky takes him in his mouth. 

"shit." steve gasps as bucky works his magic and he’s not quite sure what’s happening down there all he knows is he’s close, _already._

bucky’s not sure he’s gonna fit all of steve in his mouth but he doesn’t think he needs to, judging by the obscene noises being emitted by the other. his tongue flickers on the slit, teasing for a moment before he  _sucks_. yeah, he’s drooling, but he couldn’t give two shits. not when he’s got _Captain America_  a trembling, whiny, pathetic mess. 

"c’mon baby, come  _on_.” steve manages before he’s babbling a string of profanities that he didn’t even know he knew. he runs his fingers through bucky’s hair, almost soothingly, not like bucky needs it but he does it anyway. it’s a form of praise because words dont really seem to be working for him right now. 

the assassin tightens his grip on steve’s hips as he licks and kisses and sucks, working as hard as he can to get steve where he obviously needs to be.


End file.
